Heir To The Throne
by klutzysunshine
Summary: A few months after her death and subsequent rise to the throne, Rowena has some life-changing news for Sam.


When Rowena called Sam down to Hell just weeks after they first saw each other again, he wasn't exactly prepared for the life-altering bomb about to be dropped on him. "What'd you want me here for?" he asked.

She smiled. "You know how I'm dead and miss flesh on flesh sex?"

He bit his lip. "Yes. Rowena, what is this about?"

She flashed him a nervous smile. "You remember that quickie we had shortly before I died?"

Sam flushed. "How could I forget that?"

"Well, good news - I hope. We're having a wee one - seems dying and becoming the Queen of Hell doesn't preclude me from this, even though the conception happened when I was still alive. I need an heir, I suppose. And you can be involved as much as you want." She waited expectantly and nervously for his reaction, her hand wandering to her swollen abdomen.

His mouth dropped open and he gaped at her in complete shock. "What?"

"You heard me." She refused to move from her throne just yet, terrified of how he was going to react to a baby (and having a child with the Queen of Hell, at that).

"You're pregnant," he clarified.

"I did just say that." She snorted at the look of terror on his face.

"You're pregnant and we're having a baby. A baby that will be raised in Hell." Even as he tried to come to terms with the news and the fear that had settled into his stomach, Sam was still a little bit excited. He surged forward and kissed Rowena.

"Thank you. So you're okay with this?" she checked.

"As okay as I can be right now," Sam admitted. When she gave him permission, he put his hand on her stomach. "That's our kid in there."

"Yes." She was determined to do parenthood right this time, even though she was scared shitless. And she needed to hire a nanny but wasn't exactly sure if she trusted demon nannies. But that was one thing she'd need to figure out over the next few months.

He kissed her again then realized he had to tell Dean and Cas and paled. "Send me back home - probably should face the music now."

She laughed at his misfortune and then ordered her bodyguards to take him back home. Dean and Cas were probably scared shitless right now after Sam's sudden disappearance.

* * *

As predicted, Dean and Cas weren't exactly pleased by the news but they both loved Rowena and congratulated Sam. "You knocked up the Queen of Hell, little brother. Only you." Dean scoffed and laughed once more.

Sam nodded. "Just my luck. But technically, I got her pregnant ibefore/i the job change. So it doesn't count?" he tried.

"It counts but nice try." Dean clapped his little brother's shoulder before hugging him. "Might as well do this since we got happy news for once." They still needed to stop God and avert the apocalypse yet again but they could still celebrate big news.

Cas hugged him too on the way out and then he and Dean left Sam alone to stew in his own thoughts about Rowena's pregnancy.

* * *

As Rowena's pregnancy progressed, she wondered who their child would look like and what their personality would be. She was grateful when Sam stopped by for visits once every few weeks under the guise of making sure everything was okay. "You don't have to worry about us, Samuel - I'm dead but the baby is alive and healthy. I have the best medical care too," she murmured after kissing him again.

"I love you," he told her.

She smiled at him. "I love you too but you should move on. Yes, we're having a child together, but Samuel, I'm dead. Find a girl who's alive - that Eileen is sweet. And she seems to be understanding of this situation, which must have been a shock."

"Rowena," Sam chided.

"Samuel!"

"Rowena," he tried again.

She sighed. "What, Samuel? We've been over this numerous times already."

"We have - and I want this, however we can get it. Got it?"

Rowena rolled her eyes and her hand went to her stomach as the baby kicked. "Fine. Yes, I get it. You happy now?"

"Ecstatic." He joined their hands and they felt the baby kick together.

They kissed one more time before Sam had to leave. Rowena looked down at her stomach as she heaved herself onto the throne behind her. "You're my second chance, you know that? I fucked up the first time but won't with you. And you're also my last chance. Dead so can't get knocked up a third time - I think. Have to ask about that." The baby responded by aiming a kick at her kidneys. "I hear you."

* * *

Weeks later - three days past her due date - an exhausted and irritated Rowena finally went into labor. Unfortunately for her, she could still feel pain and she groaned when a contraction followed her water breaking. "I thought we talked about this," she whined.

"Do you need me to get Sam?" asked one of her bodyguards.

Rowena shook her head and tried to calm the baby down by running her fingers up and down her hardening stomach. "Not yet. After the baby's here." She didn't want him to see her so vulnerable. She gripped her headboard and gasped as another wave of pain rippled through her. "Fuck me. Flesh on flesh sex is not worth it."

"Are you sure?" her bodyguard pressed as the midwife swept into her room.

"I'm sure," she hissed through gritted teeth. The contractions were right on top of each other now and she just wanted this baby out, wanted desperately to meet them.

Rowena dug her fingers into the bedsheets and finally gave into the pain, her screams bouncing off the walls.

* * *

Sam had been on edge for weeks as Rowena's due date neared (although hell time worked differently, they had figured out the difference) but he was still caught off guard when one of her bodyguards showed up with a grin on her face. "Congratulations. Ready to meet your baby?"

"The baby's here?" he asked, standing up so fast he got dizzy for a few seconds.

"I'm an uncle now. Awesome." Dean grinned and stood up to follow his brother down to Hell - he wanted his meet his niece or nephew.

The two of them blinked out and were in Hell the next second. Sam bolted to Rowena's room while Dean hung back, wanting his brother to meet his kid first. He was impatient as hell to meet the baby too, though, and hoped they didn't need their privacy for too long.

An exhausted Rowena didn't even try to move when Sam entered her room. "Hello. Nice of you to join us." She held the baby out and he gently picked his newborn up. "Meet your daughter."

He stared in awe at the newborn in his arms. "We have a little girl?"

She nodded. "Sam, meet Rhiannon Regina MacLeod-Winchester."

Silence for a second and then he looked up at her. "Did you really give our daughter two names that mean queen?" he asked, amused.

Rowena chuckled. "Caught that, did ye?"

"I did. Rowena, you're lucky I love the name. It fits her, though. You happy to finally be out in the real world, huh, Rhiannon?"

Rhiannon responded by opening her eyes and cooing. He was relieved to see they were a normal blue although he tried "Christo" to see if her eyes flashed black (they didn't). "Fuck, baby, you have me wrapped around your little finger already. I'm your daddy, and I love you, okay? Your mommy and I are going to take such good care of you."

"Can I come in now?" Dean asked through the door.

Sam and Rowena both laughed. "Come in!" Rowena acquiesced.

The door opened two seconds later and Dean flew in. "Meet your niece, Rhiannon Regina," Sam told him, his grin lighting up the room. He handed the baby over.

"Hi, Rhi. Glad you're here." Dean loved his niece already - she was half Sam. How could he not? He kissed the baby's forehead and grabbed one of her tiny fingers.

Sam wasn't even surprised his brother had already picked out a nickname for the baby. Rhiannon cooed at her uncle and Dean melted. "Somebody's gone," Rowena sing-songed.

Sam and Dean stayed down for a few hours and got to know Rhiannon before they returned home.

The heir to the throne had arrived but Rowena didn't give a shit about that at the moment - her daughter, the one she had created with the man she loved was here, and she couldn't wait to spend their lives together while also ruling Hell.


End file.
